


Bad things happen Bingo - RWBY

by HugsNKisses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/F, Usually fluff at the end, more chars will be added as i do more i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNKisses/pseuds/HugsNKisses
Summary: She doesn't remember the last time she was touched with such adoring affection...





	Bad things happen Bingo - RWBY

"Why are you overreacting? I just touched you." She's heard the phrase hundreds, maybe even thousands of times from others. She doesn't remember the last time she was touched with such intimate love, such adoring affection. Every touch made her flinch away, for fear that it had other intentions. She recalls seeing other children hold their parents hands happily, and dragging them around along with their cheery grins eager to do things with them. She recalls when she grabs her father's hand, she earns a resounding smack away. She doesn't do it again. 

The only time she's touched is when she does badly, with a solid smack across the face or a smack on the hand. Sometimes it isn't with his hand, sometimes it's with a belt or a ruler. Her mother refuses to touch her, as she wastes away in the courtyard drinking her sorrows away, the only times she is able to come near her is when she's unconscious. 

She comes to conclusion that touch is painful. 

The first time she's hugged by someone with innocent intent and greeted with such affection, she aggressively shoves them away, gasping and horrified from such contact. 

"Don't touch me!" She yells at them. 

The first time someone holds her hand she smacks their hand away. 

The first time she's about to be kissed she flinches away. 

They thought she didn't like them, she really did. The relation didn't last long. 

She never gets it again. Everyone quickly learns she doesn't like it. No one ever wants to touch her. Many years later she still doesn't get it, she sees engaged in casual contact, holding hands, a pat on the back, except her. She's still scared of touch. 

It's later that she engages in another relationship, she doesn't tell her that she's scared of touch. 

"Weiss, we need to talk." She says. 

Weiss becomes horrified at the phrase, she recalls the countless variations from others, that resulted with ruined relations. 

"Do you... Really like me?" Ruby asks in confusion. Weiss is horrified by the implication. 

"Yes, a lot. I really do." She tries with a quivering tone. Weiss understands where she gets this from, the countless times that Ruby gathers up the courage to hold her hand and Weiss jerks away. The times that she closes her eyes awaiting a kiss ending with Weiss staring blankly at her in slight frozen horror, they don't kiss, even the times that Ruby holds Weiss's shoulder in comfort ending with her flinching away from the touch, even smacking it away once. 

Ruby tilts her head as she hears that, a look of relief passes her gaze before a thoughtful look takes over her face. She tries another guess, 

"Do you not like... Touching?" 

Her experience with touch is so sparse, she can't say that she hates it, for she hasn't tried it. She wasn't ever ready to try it because she's always been so scared. She shakes her head. Ruby frowns at that, she puts a little more thought into it before coming to another conclusion, 

"... Are you scared of touching?" 

Weiss pauses, she's embarrassed ad ashamed to admit to it, but it's accurate to how she felt when it came to it. She rubs her her elbow before giving a sheepish nod, Ruby smiles brightly and gives a reassuring nod. 

"Thanks for telling me! I got it!" 

It's later that she tries again, Ruby's face flushes as she asks, they're on a date to the movies and she wishes to escort her. 

"M-May I hold your hand?" She holds her hand out nervously for Weiss, she doesn't force it on her. She's so shocked that Ruby would ask, most people would force her to touch them which would drive it for worse. She glances up at Ruby who stands there with her hand sticking out towards her still, Weiss shifts her gaze back down nervously, and it takes a long time before she slowly moves her hands towards it. Her hand trembles as it makes contact with Ruby's hand, it flinches for a brief moment but she resolves to try. Ruby watches her patiently with nothing but an encouraging smile. 

Her hand is slow to wrap around Ruby's before finally properly gripping it. She shifts the position so they're intertwining fingers and have a firm hold, her hand won't stop quivering but yet... It's a bit callous, yet it's warm, and affectionate. It's foreign, but yet she enjoys it. The feeling is... Good. 

She looks up at Ruby who breaks into a wide grin. "Thank you for letting me hold your hand!" 

Weiss bursts into tears.


End file.
